Powerline
Powerline is a fictional pop star. He is Max Goof's idol, as well as the majority of the background characters from the film A Goofy Movie. Appearances ''A Goofy Movie '' On the last day of school before the summer break, Max Goof and his friends hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where Max performs while costumed as the pop singer Powerline. The performance succeeds in making Max a school celebrity and impressing his love interest Roxanne. Roxanne speaks with Max and agrees to go with him to a party where Powerline's concert will be aired live. Goofy decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho. Max tries to tell his father about the party he and Roxanne are planning to go to, but Goofy refuses to let him go, saying that there will be plenty of time for parties when he is older. Max stops by Roxanne's house to call off their date, but when Roxanne says she will just have to go with someone else, Max fabricates a story about his father knowing Powerline. He tells her that he will be on stage at the concert with Powerline. Goofy and Max arrive in Los Angeles on the night of the concert, but are accidentally separated. Goofy is pushed into an electrical ball and flies out onto the stage where Powerline is performing his hit song "Eye to Eye". As convinced by Max, Goofy does the Perfect Cast technique in a freestyle version as a dance style, and everybody is impressed by it, including Powerline, who then also performs it as well. Max is chased by a security guard up onto the stage's lights, but Max crashes down onto the stage between Goofy and Powerline. The three break into dance with everyone cheering for them. Roxanne, Stacey, P.J., Pete, Bobby, and others watch the concert from various televisions and are surprised by their performances. Trivia * While it has been said that Powerline appears to resemble the pop singers Prince and Michael Jackson, he was actually based on Bobby Brown, who was originally supposed to voice Powerline before Tevin Campbell was casted. He even sports a hairstyle resembling Brown's, although his vocal style is much closer to Jackson's or Prince's. * It is unknown whether or not Powerline is his actual name or a stage name, but it's most likely to be the latter. * Powerline has no spoken dialogue in the movie, the only dialogue is in song. * Neither of Powerline's songs are ever translated (with exception of the Brazilian Portuguese dub). Gallery goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7703.jpg Powerline Concert.jpg Powerline Dancing.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7732.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7735.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7768.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7785.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg|Goofy ends up on stage right in front of Powerline. goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7847.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg|Powerline impressed by Goofy's "Perfect Cast" move. goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7859.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7888.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7889.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7892.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg|Powerline doesn't mind at all about Goofy and Max suddenly interrupting his performance and welcomes them into the show instead. goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7931.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7981.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7983.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7986.jpg Powerline POP.jpg Category:Musicians Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:American characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters